times children
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: someone is collecting the doctors companions the question is who and will the doctor and his companions find out before it's to late?
1. the collection

**A/N this is an edited version of the first chapter, it was one of my first times posting something I've written hope it's easier to read now, I've gone through and added some much needed punctuation.**

* * *

The sun was beating down on the empty road, the human Doctor had gotten the city to close the street.  
It was a perk to being an actual government institution, that when an alien showed up he could just make a call and have the road closed, to stop the mass hysteria that always followed an alien sighting.

Another perk to being with the government, was that he could ensure that there wouldn't be anyone who was so thick, they wouldn't even consider anything coming from space being friendly. He looked down at the device in his hand "Any change?" asked Rose who was standing next to him.

"Not much they got a little closer, at this rate they'll get here in about, oh a year or so" he told her flashing her a boyish grin, he lived for days like this, though they came few and far between. He often found himself wanting his TARDIS, but then he remembered that, he and Rose still had their adventures even if they weren't happening every day like they used to.

He settled back in the chair he had commandeered from the little café, down the street, he figured that they would be there for a long time. Then down the street there was a huge explosion, that sent a shockwave that knocked him out of his chair, "Thought you said they weren't moving" gasped Rose from where she had landed.

The Doctor looked down, at the device once more "They haven't" he said as he checked the readings, the readings were steady. Up where the ship was slowly approaching the Earth, there hadn't been a single waver in the readings. The disruption came from just inside the Earths atmosphere.

He told Rose as much, then he gave her a grin and ran off in the direction of the explosion. Leaving Rose staring at the spot he had just been standing. She shook her head stood up and ran after him.

She found him, about halfway down the block, inspecting a hole in the street. "the explosion came from here" he told her. "But what caused it?" he said to himself, a moment later his question was answered as four men, climbed out of the hole and started to approach Rose and the Doctor. The Doctor took to his favorite mode of defense, and started trying to talk to the men walking towards them, "hello!" He said, enthusiastically waving at them, "I'm the Doctor this is Rose" this only seemed to make the strange men move toward them more quickly,

"Right then not big on the whole talking thing then. Can you just answer me one question though?" the men paused in their approach, "good right then Rose what should we ask them?" he asked Rose, but he didn't wait for her answer, before he carried right on talking, "Where did you guys come from? What were you doing in a big hole in the ground?" he asked, one of the men held up a hand, "That is two questions we only agreed to answer one" he said, "right sorry sometimes get ahead of myself can I try again?" the Doctor asked him, "no you had one chance our employer told us not to let you ask any questions Doctor" the man told them. "right then Rose new plan" he told her, Rose looked at him "Run?" she asked, "Run." he told her with a grin, then they took off down the street, away from the strange men who seemed to be after them.

They turned the corner, confident that their favorite plan would work, like it always seemed to, when they ran smack into the men who had crawled out of the ground, "Any other plans?" she asked the Doctor "Nope sorry plum out of ideas." he said as the men attacked them.

After the men had them subdued, one of them pulled out what looked like a communicator of some kind and said, "the first targets are collected" and then they were transported off of the small street that they had been in.

~~DW~~

Jack was sitting at an intergalactic pub, doing what he did best, flirting with random strangers.  
Tonight he found himself drawn to a young Silurian girl, who was sitting at the opposite side of the bar.  
He walked up to her, held out his hand, and used the pickup line that always worked. Well almost always. "captain Jack Harkness. Who might you be?" He asked, giving her his signature smile. She returned his smile, and took his hand, "Selena" she told him, shaking his hand. Worked like a charm, as usual. He leaned on the bar, "Can I buy you a drink?" he asked, gesturing at the empty glass in front of her. Before she could answer, Jack was pulled off the bar stool by four men in business suits.

"Whoa hey what's this? Is she one of your girlfriends? If so I'm sorry. But hey we can work this out, right guys?" the men didn't respond, and Jack started to fight against the arms, that were pulling him backwards,  
"Let's not be hasty" he said getting a little panicked. The men still said nothing. "C'mon guys can't we just talk about this?" the men were still pulling him towards the door of the pub. Once outside, the men threw him on the ground, pressed a button, and said, "second target collected" Jack was confused "wait second wha-" he started to say, as he was picked up by the transmat beam.

~~DW~~

Sarah Jane was waiting for Luke after school let out.  
She looked down at her watch, that doubled as an alien detector, it had been twenty minutes since school had let out, yet Luke an Clyde had yet to come out. Chances are Clyde had gotten them both in trouble again, she was getting ready to go in, and find them, when her watched beeped, announcing an alien roaming close by.

Sarah Jane opened the watch, to see the scanner inside it, so that she could find it. She looked up and it was then that she saw the four men in business suits, coming towards the car.

Sarah Jane got out of the car, and the men had gotten close enough to speak and the one in front looked at her, "Are you Sarah Jane Smith?" he asked, "I am" she said, her hand closing around her sonic lipstick. She was prepared to run at the drop of the hat. Then as one the men surged forward, blocking off all hope for escaping. The men started reaching for her one of them touched a button on his sleeve.

"Mum!" Sarah Jane heard Luke yell, and she turned to look at him, she locked eyes with him, and yelled, "Luke! Run!" just as she was picked up by the transmat beam.

~~DW~~

Luke was running, he had just seen his mum disappear, it appeared, she was picked up by some sort of transmat beam, the oddest thing was, just before the men had disappeared, in the same fashion they had said, "third target collected" he didn't know what to do, he had wanted to run to where his mum had disappeared, but Clyde said that they had to get some help before they could go after them, that was when Luke had gotten the idea, "The Doctor!" he exclaimed, The Doctor would know what to do. And he put on more speed as he ran home.

~~DW~~

Martha honestly couldn't believe, that even after so many months, Jack was still treating her, and Mickey like rookies, right down to them having to go get the coffee or pizza, today they where sent to get fish-n-chips from a shop halfway across Cardiff. While he was no doubt off flirting again.

They where about half way there, when they saw the four men standing at the corner, watching them. One of them pointed at them, then in unison they nodded, and started toward them. Martha nudged Mickey, and pointed at the men coming towards them, the man in the front nodded, " Martha and Mickey Smith?" He asked them, Mickey and Martha shared a look, and Mickey nodded at the men, "Yeah that's us who's asking?" Mickey said trying to sound tough. The four men surged forward, "Uh Mickey" Martha said, "We should run" Mickey nodded, but they hadn't even finished turning around, when the men grabbed them and she heard one say "fourth targets Collected."

~~DW~~

That morning Donna Noble had woken up, and it was like someone had thrown a bucket of water on her head. It was like she had been asleep for years, because for a couple of years she almost could have been. Because that morning, she remembered. She had gotten up, and gone through the whole morning listening to her mother blather on, about how she was wasting her life being a temp, even over the phone she could drive Donna insane. Telling her mother she had to go, she hung up the phone, and walked out the door.  
It was about lunch time, when the men showed up. She had just finished talking to a customer, and was excusing herself, to go get some lunch. Walking out of the building, Donna saw four men, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, coming towards her she didn't pay them any mind, as she crossed over to the small chip shop, across the street. That is until a hand closed around her arm, "Oi!" she yelled pulling her arm away. "Keep your hands off of me Sunshine!" the man said nothing, but he pressed a button, and Donna felt a strange rushing sensation. Right before the busy London street disappeared, she heard one of the men say "Fifth target collected" Then she knew no more.

~~DW~~

Jenny was doing the one thing she loved to do the most, she was fairly certain that she got it from her dad, and that was running. Not just running, but running from aliens. Her latest pursuer, was a platoon of Sontarans, or as she liked to call them potato men, in retrospect that was probably a big reason why they were so intent on catching her, and punishing her. "stop" they yelled. Jenny laughed, and ran around the corner, and came to a wall that she could easily get over, she sighed now climbing was not one of her favorite things in the world, but she could do it as easy as breathing, she took a step back, and took a running jump, and scaled the wall easily, once she reached the top, she heard her pursuers, turn into the alley and cry "Stop! There is no escape the Sontarans are victorious Sontar-Ha Sontar-Ha" she had already made it to the top, she stood on the top of the wall.

She turned and grinned down at them, "not quite potato boys you're forgetting that there is no more street on the other side of this wall. Honestly you call yourself war lords, yet you can't even catch one girl! Sontar Ha Ha more like!" she laughed as she dropped down the other side of the wall. And right into the arms of four men that were waiting on the other side of the wall "OI! Let go!" she yelled at the top of her lungs she had just finished aiming a very strategic kick, when she felt an odd rushing feeling, and heard the men say "sixth target collected." and then she blacked out.

~~DW~~

River came into her room, and sat down heavily on her bed, she picked up the photo that she kept on her nightstand, it was a picture of her mum, Amy holding her as a baby, it was Rivers only baby picture, and one of the only pictures she had of her mother, there wouldn't be anymore, amazing adventures with her and dad.

Not now that they were trapped in the past. It hadn't really sunk in right away, but River probably wouldn't see them again.

She leaned back on the headboard, and sighed. Suddenly there was knock on the door. Getting up River grabbed her gun, and moved to the door, she kept the gun hidden behind the door as she answered it.  
There standing in the doorway was four men, she had never seen them before, but the man closest to her looked at her, "Are you professor River Song?" he asked.

"yes I'm River Song are you here about the expedition to the Library?" she asked. The man didn't answer, but he, and the rest of the men moved into the room. The men hadn't taken more than two steps into the room, when River had her gun pointed at them.

One of the men paused at the sight of the gun in her hand, but then started forward with sure movements.  
River shot at him, but he raised his hand and the bullet stopped in mid flight, and dropped to the floor.  
River stared at it in shock, as the men closed in around her, then through the door entered a fifth man.  
"River Song the woman that kills the Doctor. It's a shame you didn't actually do it"

The man smiled at her. "No it can't be your dead he told me you were dead." River said once she realized who he was. "yes well, we all know that even, the Doctor gets it wrong sometimes right River?"  
She would have said more, but then the transmat beam came, and took her away.

~~DW~~

When Luke got home, he dashed up the stairs, and into the attic "Mr. Smith I need you!" he said.  
The music flared, and the Zylock came out, and asked Luke what he needed "I need to get a hold of the Doctor, can you reach him?" "yes Luke attempting to call, the TARDIS" Mr. Smith said. A moment later, the screen changed, and Luke found himself looking into the control room of the TARDIS. "Hello?" he asked carefully "Oh! Hello. Luke to what do I owe this pleasure?" said the Doctor, straightening his bow tie  
"Doctor someone took my mum! Can you help me get her back?" Luke said, panic seeping into his voice.  
"Of course Luke, but first can you tell me who your friends are?"

Luke turned slowly, and gasped when he saw the four men who had taken Sarah Jane, standing in front of the door, blocking the only way out of the room. The men surged forward, and grabbed Luke. "Luke!" he heard the Doctor yell, from Mr. Smiths screen, one of the men pushed a button on his wrist, and Luke felt a rushing sensation, as he heard the four men say "eighth target collected" A moment later, there was a rasping wheeze, as the TARDIS materialized in the center of the attic, and found it empty, there was no sign of Luke anywhere in the room.

~~DW~~

Amy and Rory were walking through Central park, they had just watched the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, from the best seat in the house, they had been sitting right in front of Macy's, "how many people can say they've been to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, fifty years before they're born?" Amy asked, grabbing Rory's arm, "well I can say with certainty, that there probably isn't many people who can say that, considering that most people aren't around, before they're born" Rory told her. Amy grinned at him.

"I love not being most people!" she said breaking away, and dancing down the street, leaving Rory, having to run to catch up, laughing and calling out, "Amy!" When Rory caught up with her, he grabbed her hand, spun her around, and kissed her. When they finally pulled back, Rory whispered, "God I love you." Amy grinned at him, and pulled him in for another kiss. When they finally started back on their way home, they turned a corner, and ran smack into four men, who had been coming from the other way.

Amy backed up after running into them, and muttered a quick sorry. But the men, where still walking towards them, and when Amy and Rory moved to the side, to let the men pass. The men followed. Amy and Rory exchanged a look, nodded, and turned to run. They got about a block, before they turned the corner, and they found themselves, up against the four men once again. Two of the men came forward, and grabbed Amy's arms, while the other two grabbed Rory, they felt a rushing and heard the men say, "ninth targets collected"

~~DW~~

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, just as the door, to Sarah Jane's attic swung open, to reveal a dark skinned boy standing there, "Luke?" he said softly looking around, jumping when he saw the Doctor, standing in front of him. "Who are you?" he asked the Doctor. "I'm the Doctor" the Doctor told him. "who are you?"

"I'm Clyde Luke's friend." the boy that Doctor now knew, was named Clyde said "uh? Where is Luke?" Clyde asked, confused as he looked around, realizing that Luke wasn't there. "that I would like to know. He called me, so that I could help him find his mum, but then four men showed up, out of nowhere, and took him" the doctor said, looking around "so this is Sarah Jane's base of operation, it isn't quite as nice as the TARDIS, But hey not everybody can have a blue box that's bigger on the inside. Can they Clyde?"  
Clyde looked confused, like he didn't quite know how to answer the Doctor.

He whipped out his sonic, and scanned the room quickly, and read it, "hmmm. It looks like a transmat beam. That explains why you didn't see the men pass you downstairs." the Doctor was still looking around, trying to find a way to figure out why four men would have taken Sarah Jane, and her son. When it hit him he had heard the men say something before Luke had disappeared, "Clyde!" he said causing the boy to jump "did the men who took Sarah Jane say anything before they disappeared?" Clyde looked confused, "yeah they did, something along the lines of third target collected." Clyde told him "Why?" the doctor looked at him straightening his bow tie.

"because when they took Luke they said eighth target now the only question is who's targets, one, two, four, five, six, and seven" he said "okay Clyde, I'm fairly sure you'll be safe, but you better get home" "wait! What about you?" Clyde asked the Doctor. "well I'm going to find Luke, and Sarah Jane, and whoever else is missing" the Doctor said as he turned, and ran into the men who had returned, while the Doctor and Clyde, had been talking the Doctor, backed away slowly, he looked back at Clyde, "when I say so run" he whispered, then he grinned "Run!" he shouted, and he and Clyde took off running, down the stairs at the bottom of the stairs, Clyde froze the Doctor almost running into him, he was about to ask why Clyde, had stopped when he saw, what had caused him to freeze there, blocking the doorway was the four men that, they had just left upstairs, "that's just not fair!" the Doctor said, as he moved in front of Clyde.

"who are you?" the Doctor demanded. The men said nothing, "alright then who do you work for?" the man closest to him turned, and looked at the Doctor, "the identity of our employer is classified" the man said, "oh come on like I would tell anyone!" the Doctor scoffed. "it is you that it is classified from" the man told him simply, "can you at least tell me this much? Why are you collecting people? Why these people?" the Doctor asked, "it is our employer's orders and they have been selected because of you because of their connection to you." the man in front, took a step forward and said, "and now we will finish our job with the last target on our list" the man touched the Doctors shoulder, and said into the communicator in his other hand, "final target collected" then the Doctor felt the unmistakable sensation of a transmat beam, just before it pulled him away, he heard the man say to the others, "collect his ship our employer wants his ship."

* * *

**okay there you go hope it's easier to read now**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose sat up rubbing the back of her head trying to remember what had happened she had been with the Doctor waiting for the ship that was in the earths upper atmosphere. Somehow she wasn't there anymore.  
She was in a room that looked strangely like a big brother house she stood carefully and moved through the doorway at the other side of the room. And into a living room she saw a television on the wall that had an image of a blinking eye on it. It looked like nobody had been in this place for a long time there was a thick layer of dust covering everything including the carpet which Rose discovered as soon as she stepped onto one releasing a plume of dust into the air causing her to sneeze.  
Things where starting to make more sense she was starting to remember what had happened she could remember an explosion and being chased by the four men she realized that when she was taken the Doctor had been with her. Rose's eyes went wide she ran back to the room she had woken up in and called out "Doctor?" then she saw that the room was empty. She went back through the door and looked for other doors when she found one she saw someone coming through the door on the other side of the room "Sarah Jane?" Rose looked at the older woman who had just entered the room and Sarah Jane looked back at her in shock.

The human Doctor woke up with a shock. Where was he? More importantly where was Rose?  
"Rose!" he called out into the empty room. Looking around he realized something. He had been there before. It was the big brother house on Satellite Five and the last time he had been there he had been in his ninth regeneration well the original Doctor was in his ninth regeneration he hadn't even existed then. He got up and noticed how much dust there was around him nobody had been in here in a very long time so at least he wouldn't be running into his past self before his regeneration but where was Rose. He got up and decided he'd go and look for her. He went out into the main room it looked exactly like the one he had been locked into before right down to the eye blinking at him from the television hanging on the wall.  
He was starting to think that Rose wasn't here that she had been taken somewhere else. Oh what he wouldn't give to have a sonic screwdriver right now but he hadn't gotten around to building a new one. He ran a hand through his already messy hair and released a sigh. He was looking around for something that he could use to get out when he heard somebody come into the room behind him "Doctor?" the voice belonged to none other than captain Jack Harkness "Not quite. Well I'm half Doctor" he told Jack. Jack nodded "any idea where we are?" He asked. The Doctor looked at him gravely "Yes we're on Satellite Five and Rose is around here somewhere." Jack looked back at the Doctor they were both feeling déjà vu because of what had happened last time they were on Satellite Five "and I don't suppose you happen to have a sonic on you" the Doctor shook his head "I've been very busy haven't had the time to make a new one."  
At that moment they both felt a change in the air pressure in the room and heard something move in the other room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Sarah Jane looked at Rose standing in the middle of the room Sarah asked the first thing that came to her mind "Rose do you have any clue where we are?" Rose scratched her head "No not really. Well except that we're in a very disused house with a telly that has a blinking eye on it" Rose said.  
That was when the air changed and they heard a muffled "ow" from the other room Rose and Sarah exchanged a look and decided to go and see who was in the other room.  
When the women entered the room they found Martha Jones sitting on the floor rubbing the side of her head. She tried to get up but she almost fell Rose ran forward and grabbed her arm "I take it that this was your first time being picked up by transmat don't worry the dizziness will fade in a minute" Rose told her gently. Sarah Jane looked at the two girls "I'm sensing a pattern here." she said. Martha looked at her confused. "What do we all have in common?" Sarah Jane asked. Rose looked around "We all know the Doctor" she said. Suddenly there was a huge crash in the front room and they heard a very distinct voice yell "Alright will somebody tell me where the hell I am!"


	3. Rose and the Doctors daughter

**A/N sorry if these are a little short it's one of my first fanfics please review i will read them **

The Doctor and Jack moved through the house if you can call it that knowing that it was just a section of a satellite.

They reached the door leading to the other room and the Doctor groaned when he saw who was in the room. "Really of all the people it had to be Mickey Mouse" Jack said coming to stand next to the Doctor  
"Shut it Captain Cheesecake" Mickey groaned.. Clearly Mickey had never been in a transmat beam before.  
Mickey looked at the Doctor "and I suppose that you had something to do with this?" Mickey asked or rather accused. "What! No I was just minding my own business back in Pete's world and boom I was here. So no Mickey whoever did this it wasn't me. But whoever they are I would love to meet them and figure out why they brought us here." "Wait did you just say Pete's world? But that means that you're the half human Doctor!" Mickey said "Yes that means I'm only half Doctor now that we have that covered can we please get back to the important things like finding a way out of here" The Doctor said turning and walking out of the room leaving Mickey staring after him "What's eating him?" Mickey asked Jack who he noticed was also staring after the Doctor "Last time he was here it wasn't a very good day" Jack said "He thought he lost Rose and that was the day he got that face" Mickey looked up at Jack because he still hadn't up from the floor which was coated in dust and dirt "it was also the day I became the way I am you know not able to die" Mickey stood finally and seeming to have stopped listening after Jack said anything about Rose said "What do you mean he thought he lost Rose that day?" "I mean that the Daleks used a transmat beam and took her but they made it look like she had been vaporized." Jack said then added quietly "and it doesn't help that he knows she's here but doesn't know where." Finally catching on Mickey stayed silent until they once again felt a change in the air pressure that signaled yet another new arrival.

"And that would be Donna" Rose said with a slight smile after hearing her yell from the first room.  
Her and Martha shared a knowing look. As the three women Rose, Sarah Jane, and Martha went to meet their new arrival who was standing quite indignantly in the middle of the room seemingly unaffected by the transmat Rose was the first to say anything "Well Donna I would tell you where we are but I haven't got a clue" Donna looked over at Rose who was standing in the doorway with the two other women "What do you mean you haven't got a clue?" Donna said she was quite irritated. "I mean the only thing I know about this place is that we are the first living things to be in this room in years" she told Donna gesturing around the room. "The only other clue we have is that eye on the telly and that tells us nothing" Rose told her.  
The two women looked at each other and then in unison they grinned and threw their arms around each other. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be traveling with the Doctor." Rose asked.  
"Yeah so did I" Donna said a little bitterly as she thought about how the Doctor had taken all of her memories after they had left Rose at "Bad Wolf Bay" then she looked up at Rose "What are you doing here? I thought that you were growing old with the human Doctor back in the parallel world."  
Rose was saved from answering by the change in the air that signaled yet another person arriving in the house. "Who could that be? Rose asked as a young girl who looked to be around the age of eighteen stumbled out of the room that Rose had been dropped into "Where am I?" she asked as Donna and Martha as one exclaimed "I thought you had died!" Rose looked back and forth from Martha and Donna to the platinum blond who had just entered the room "What do you mean you thought she died who is she?"  
Martha looked at Rose "Rose this is Jenny. And she's the Doctor's daughter." Rose looked at the girl with wide eyes

"Luke!" the Doctor cried recognizing the boy sprawled on the floor. Luke sat up blinking as though he had been woken from a unbelievable dream "Where am I?" he asked.  
"Well Luke you're in space thousands of years after you were born in a satellite called Satellite Five."  
Luke looked up at the Doctor and suddenly realized who he was looking like at.  
"Wait a second." Luke said confusion seeping into his voice "How can you be here looking like that?"  
He asked pointing at the Doctors youthful face. The face if his tenth regeneration.  
"What are you talking about? This is how I always look." The Doctor said looking offended.  
Luke was confused he had just seen the bow tie wearing and rather awkward eleventh Doctor moments before the men had showed up and brought him here. Yet here stood the charismatic tenth Doctor pinstripe suit and all. Luke was extremely confused "But." The man Jack placed his hand on Luke's shoulder "let me tell you a little secret" Jack told him coming close "That's not really the Doctor he's a human timelord meta-crisis it's really hard to explain." he said gently. At that moment the air changed once again followed by a thump and muffled ow which signaled that they once more had a new arrival..

Rose was still looking at Jenny who had now moved from the doorway to flop into one of the overly plush chairs not realizing that it was clogged with dust so as soon as she flopped into it a cloud of dust was released into the air making everybody cough and sneeze as dust went into their lungs. "But…What but how? He never said anything about a daughter!" Rose stumbled through not quite sure how to word the sentence without offending the girl. "that's because she wasn't born yet when you were traveling with him and once you were reunited he thought she was dead so I can see why he didn't say anything." Martha said.  
"But then she couldn't be more than five!" Rose said surprised looking at the girl who was clearly closer to eighteen than she was to five. "Well actually you're not far off on that one. I was more or less grown from a single cell in his hand it's all very confusing. Now that we have that settled where are we?" Jenny asked seemingly unfazed by what was happening. At that moment watching how Jenny was so calm and quickly took control of the situation Rose could see the resemblance the girl had to her father and could believe that this girl was in fact the Doctors daughter. "um well you see we don't actually know at the moment." Rose told her.  
"Well then let's investigate shall we?" Jenny said springing to her feet. Then above Jenny the air shimmered and a woman materialized and fell with a shout onto the chair that Jenny had just vacated releasing a cloud of dust that rivaled the first which had them chocking and coughing in seconds.  
Once the dust settled the woman sat up and looked around the room at the women gathered there "Oh are we having a party?" she asked unexpectedly cracking a grin.  
Everyone was silent until Donna gasped "You're. you're River Song!"  
The woman looked up surprised "Yes Professor River Song archeologist. And who might you be?"  
The last part was aimed at all of them Rose stepped forward and held out her hand like her mother taught her "my name's Rose. Rose Tyler" she said as River shook her hand Rivers eyes widened when Rose told her who she was. Martha came up behind Rose "I'm Martha Smith." she said. Sarah Jane was next to answer "Sarah Jane Smith" she told the new woman who had nearly crushed Jenny upon arrival. "Donna Noble" Donna said realizing that this must be River from before the Library because there was no River after the Library. Jenny spoke last "I'm Jenny I'm the one you almost landed on" she said  
"oh yeah sorry bout that Jenny. Well I think I might know why we're here or at least part of why." River said "and it all traces back to one mad man in a box" River smiled at them. Then the air pressure changed and they heard a thump and a muffled curse from the other room.


	4. Doctor meet's Doctor

**A/N do you know who's collecting them? if you do post your guess in a review and i will let you know if you got it right i hope you like it it's my first time trying to write with characters that i didn't create**

"You okay mate?" Mickey asked the man who was lying in the middle of the floor.  
"Yeah I think so but where am I. I was walking with my wife….. Oh my god! Amy! Where's Amy?"  
The man said getting up faster than he should have and fell back to the floor.  
"Easy easy" The Doctor said gently "We'll find Amy. I have to find someone too" He told him "but first you have to tell me who you are" "Rory. Rory Williams" Rory told them looking around "now where am I?" "Satellite Five oh around the year 200,200 I'd wager" the Doctor told him. "okay I told you who I am you told me where I am now can you tell me who you guys are and why we're here?"  
"right of course!" said the man who had told Rory where he was and when he was.  
"I'm the Doctor, this is Jack, Mickey and Luke." Rory looked at the man who wore a pinstripe suit with converse and looked nothing like the Doctor Rory knew.  
"Wait you're the Doctor? And you don't recognize me? I mean yeah I am just Amy's husband but you forgot me?" Rory said sounding a little offended. The Doctor looked at him confused "Amy? Who's Amy?"  
He said looking at Rory.  
Then it hit Rory like a ton of bricks this must be a past regeneration of the Doctor "You'll meet her" he said after realizing his mistake. "Well probably not see I'm a half human Doctor . I spose you could say I'm not the Doctor at all that I'm nothing but a copy but think like the Doctor I look like the Doctor and I have the same memories as the Doctor so I spose you could say I'm almost the Doctor." he was saying then the man who sat beside him looked over at him "Um….Doctor you're rambling" he said . "Oh right sorry I tend to do that anyway is there anybody else that we're missing other than all the girls?" the Doctor said clapping his hands together as he helped Rory to his feet "um. Well since you said you're not the real Doctor" "OI I'm as real as you are!" "right well that's true you're not actually the Doctor and I don't see the real Doctor anywhere we still have to wait for him." Rory told them then as if on cue there was a shout a thump then the sound of someone scrambling to their feet followed by someone saying "Well that was different!"

River looked at the door where the thump had come from "Well shouldn't we go see who it is?" Rose asked. River nodded though she had a feeling she knew who it was. They made their way over to the door Rose in the front of them when they entered the room to find a red headed girl sitting in the middle of the room rubbing the back of her head she was dressed like she had just fallen out of the 30's.  
River and said "Amy!" excitedly causing the girl to look up "Melody?" the girl that Rose now knew was named Amy jumped up and hugged River tightly. Donna looked River "Melody? I thought your name was River Song?" River pulled away from Amy "It is but my birth name is Melody Pond. And this is my mum Amy Pond." she told them "she also traveled with the Doctor her and my dad Rory." it was Roses turn to looked shocked "What she's your mum but she's the same age as you!" she said. "Um.. Yeah long story would take to long to tell anyway it's choc full of spoilers." River said with a half smile "alright then let's find a way out of here shall we?" she said leading them out of the room. Rose held back with Amy. "Is she always like this?" she asked Amy. "Oh yeah" Amy said looking over at Rose "The best part is she gets it from me" Amy cracked a grin then a huge and genuine grin. "Just one more thing." Amy said "Where are we?" "that's the thing." Rose told her "We haven't got a clue." from the living room she heard River say something about needing a sonic screwdriver then her and Amy shared a look and went out to see what River was doing.

The human Doctor was the first to reach the door and he went through the door followed closely by Jack and the man Rory with Luke and Mickey behind them. When they came into the room they found a man wearing a tweed suit jacket standing in the middle of the room facing the other way until he heard the others coming up behind him he spun and froze when he saw who was in the front of the group. "Well I was not expecting this" he said looking at the human Doctor having not noticed that it wasn't his past regeneration standing there.. "I do not remember this" he said straightening his bow tie. "That's because it never happened to you" the Human Doctor said he was staring at the bow tie. The doctor didn't realize that it was the tie he was staring at and assumed that it was just that he was in shock at the fact that the doctor was standing in front of him with a new face "Yup I regenerated" he said with a dorky grin. "yes I see that what on earth are you wearing?" behind him he heard Rory snicker as the Doctor indignantly straightened his already straight bow tie "It's a bow tie I wear a bow tie now bow ties are cool." "hey at least he isn't wearing a fez today." Rory said barely suppressing a laugh "hey fezzes are cool!" the Doctor said then he realized who had just spoken "Rory the roman!" he shouted running up to Rory and hugging him "Where's Pond?" he asked noticing she wasn't there "not sure probably wherever the rest of them are or haven't you noticed a complete lack of females in this room?" the human Doctor said "And what's this about fezzes? You don't actually wear fezzes do you? Please tell me you don't wear fezzes! the bow ties I can handle because when you were me you occasionally wore those but a fez!" "yes I wear fezzes when River doesn't destroy them." the Doctor said "Wait River? you mean the woman that you met at the library the one that knows your name? but I thought she was" the Human Doctor started only to be silenced by a look from the Doctor. "okay so it'll get pretty confusing calling both of you Doctor so we have to think of something to call him" Jack said stepping in when he saw that there was a shadow settling over the two Doctors. He grinned at the Human Doctor and said "how about we call you Metti Doc?"  
"Uh no how about you just call me John Smith." he told them. At that moment the Doctor smacked his head "The TARDIS!" he said looking around "What about it?" asked Jack "I left it in 13 Bannerman road Sarah Jane is going to kill me if I leave a mark on her carpets!" Luke laughed "Don't worry Doctor I think mum will understand I mean it's not like you meant to leave it there did you." then from the other room they heard what sounded like a sonic screwdriver and then voices from the direction of the room with the television in it "okay I think I got it I can see another room like this one but it's empty" the voice said it was decidedly female. John Smith was the first through the door then the identity of the person who was talking was confirmed when they heard "Hello Sweetie" come from the television room.


	5. big fat companion reunion

**A/N this was a quick update sorry it's so short**

* * *

"Oi! watch who you're calling sweetie there that's my human timelord you're talking to!" Rose said bumping River playfully. Amy came up beside them "Now now girls play nicely" she said "Oh so that's what he looked like before the bow tie. I like it" Amy said winking at Rose. "Okay how exactly did you do that River?" the human Doctor asked pointing at the television screen. "Oh Sarah here had sonic lipstick saw the camera and just boosted the signal and easy as one two three there you were." she said.  
As four other people came into the room behind the human Doctor one of them Rose assumed was the Doctor because of the bow tie. Then she spotted the two men behind him with a young teenage boy and grinned "Jack! Mickey!" she said excitedly as Sarah Jane came up behind her and said "Luke!" and the young boy ran forward crying "Mum!" the Doctor right behind him crying out "Pond!" Rose heard another voice of course by this time the screen had no free space so she couldn't see past into the room they were standing in "So to get to the point anyone know where we are because from what I saw of the room you're in we're in the same place just different areas" the Doctor looked at her gravely "We're an Satellite Five otherwise known as the Game Station and it looks like we're in the Big Brother Houses" Rose looked startled "You mean we're at the same place where we fought an army of Daleks? Are they the ones who are behind this?" she asked. "No this is to out of character for the Daleks plus they wouldn't send humans to collect us." said the Doctor pushing in front of them "Who's all on your side of the station?" Rose spoke just as River was about to start "there's me Sarah Jane, Martha, Donna, a girl named Jenny who says she's your daughter, River and Amy" the Doctor looked very surprised when Rose said Donna and down right shocked when she said Jenny. Jenny pushed to the front nudging Amy out of the shot "Hi dad" she said  
"But… how? You died I held you as you died!" "you forget dad I'm a time lady I can cheat death"  
The image started to fuzz out and the Doctor whipped out his sonic and started trying to stop the image from disappearing completely but as the image fuzzed out completely the eye appeared blinking benignly at them from the screen as a menacing laughter filled the room and the television faded back to another image of man sitting behind a desk "No! I can't be you're dead!" the Doctor shouted at the image on the screen.  
"Ah yes but here I am. And now that you're all here let's play a game shall we I like to call it. Stay alive."  
He said as he laughed again and all the lights in the room went out the voice came through the speakers "now the rules are simple Doctor all you have to do is stay alive have fun" the voice said laughing as it faded away completely.


	6. angel in the dark

**A/N who do you think our mystery host is? I'd love to hear your guesses :)**

* * *

"What just happened?" Rose asked into the darkness they had been talking to the Doctor and suddenly the connection was lost and the lights went out it was pitch black and Rose couldn't help but panic a little bit especially when the voice had told them they were playing a game called "stay alive".  
"Not sure" said the disembodied voice of River Song from across the room.  
Rose thought she heard a shuffling sound behind her and stiffened "Please tell me that one of you is behind me" she said feeling a little scared. "I'm over here." said Martha. "here" said Donna "I haven't moved" said Jenny. "Still over here" said Amy "here" said Sarah Jane. And that sent a chill down Roses back because they were all in front of her but then who was behind her? "Guys I don't think we're alone in here" Rose whispered urgently.  
"I-I'm sure it was just a mouse" River said her voice slightly shaky.  
"we're in space River and everything on this satellite was exterminated almost a hundred years ago" Rose said. Suddenly Amy screamed from the other side of the room "Amy!" River yelled "What's happened?"  
River sounded terrified "S-all right just bumped into a chair" Amy said with an embarrassed laugh.  
Then they heard a chuckle from the speakers "Look at you all freaking out and I haven't even sent in the first obstacle yet!" the laughter turned cruel "Here it comes she can see you! And if you see her Don't blink have fun!" then a light came on at the other side room illuminating a statue that stood on the other side of the room "Survive ten minutes and I'll take her out of there" the mans voice said again "Oh and I'm going to turn out the lights again. Did I mention have fun?"  
The light shone on the women and Rose saw out of the corner of her eye Amy and River grasp each others hands. "Is this some sort of joke it's just a statue of an angel" Rose said and River without looking away from the statue said "Only when you're looking at it. When you're not it's the most deadly creature in the universe they can kill you in the blink of an eye quite literally in the blink of an eye." their mysterious host once more chuckled "She's right you know Rose shall I demonstrate?" before they could say anything the light over the angel went out then came back on and Rose screamed the Angel was right in front of her looking like something out of a nightmare the once crying angel stood about a foot away from her with its hands formed into grotesque claws and a fierce snarl on its face. Rose barely registered Rivers warning not to look into the angels eyes when she realized she was doing just that so she looked down making sure not to let the angel leave her sight.  
Rose felt a touch on her shoulder and heard Sarah Jane whisper "slowly step away from the Angel without taking your eyes off of it." Rose did as she was told and moved away without taking her eyes off of it.  
"Three minutes down seven minutes left" laughed their mysterious host and the light started to flicker.


	7. Souffle anyone?

**here it is chapter seven i know it's short but i hope you like it! :)**

* * *

It was completely dark and the Doctors mind was reeling from the identity of their host the man who he thought was dead.  
The darkness was so thick that he couldn't see his own hand in front of his face he heard someone trip and fall to his left then heard Rory curse. Of course it was Rory Rory was always getting himself hurt at least this time he had just tripped rather than getting shot by a Silurian or jumping off of a roof to escape angels. They stood like that In complete darkness for about 15 minutes before anything happened and when it did all that happened was a sound resonating through the room like a double heartbeat. It was his way of torturing them the Doctor knew "What's that noise?" Rory asked. At the same moment that they heard a metallic voice on the other side of the room moan one word "Eggs…." they all froze and turned as one to face the spot where the voice had come from. Twin lights came on over the head of the creature as it once more moaned the word again "eggs…EGGS….EGGS….. TER….MINATE. EXTERMINATE!"  
"I think" the Doctor said "that now would be a good time to try and find a way out of here." he said then he started to move around the room with his sonic out scanning for the door Mickey stood beside him and said "What about the Dalek? Don't it kill us" then he heard the Dalek shriek "What is this? my weapons are nonfunctional!" "We don't have to worry it has been off line for some time you can tell by the fact that it took him almost a minute to form his favorite word." the Doctor said going back to what he had been doing. Finding a door he grinned and said as the door opened "Geronimo!" and he flew out the door with the rest of them running to keep up he closed and locked the door behind them and they heard a roar "NO!"  
Their host roared over the speakers "You can't do that! Who told you you could do that?" then silence.  
They had a moment of peace the men moved into the room and Jack said "Bad wolf" he looked at the Doctor "You ever find out what that was?" the Doctor looked back at him "Yeah I did it's Rose" he said.  
And Jack nodded. As they went off to find the room where the women were being held.


	8. silence in the house

**A/N the updates will be slower now as the holidays approach but worry not I haven't forgotten you! don't forget to leave a review! **

* * *

The lights were flashing in a sequence of four. Every flash revealed the angel closer than before. Flash its hands were raised shaping themselves into claws. Flash the angel was right in front of Amy who ducks to the side just out of the grasp of the statue. Flash Rose was in the direct path of the Angel. Flash it was right in front of her its snarling face almost close enough to touch her and the hands poised for the killing blow. The light stayed solid and she took advantage of this and ducked away from the angel. The girls moved taking turns blinking so that someone was always looking at it they were trying to make their way to the door on the other side of the room they were almost there when the flashing started again.  
This time the angel was focused on Amy moving forward with every flash of the light it moved closer.  
Suddenly the angel disappeared leaving Amy against a wall breathing heavily as the fear started to fade she couldn't believe that she faced yet another angel within five minutes of seeing the Doctor again it was like that man was a magnet for the horrors of the universe! The voice of their host came clearly over the intercom "A deal's a deal I suppose" he said sounding remarkably disappointed that they had all survived the angel "But don't get to comfortable I'm not done yet here comes your second challenge remember ladies stay… Alive!"  
The lights cut again leaving the six of them once more in the dark. None of them dared move they all stayed still and silent listening for any noise in the room at all.  
There. Over by where the angel had appeared the light came on and a tall slender creature wearing a business suit standing in the light. It had a long pointed face that reminded Rose of the Scream painting by Edvard Munch. It had four fingers the middle one sort of thick like if you were to tape your middle and ring finger together. It stared at them with an unreadable expression it looked almost as though it was waiting for something. She felt something being pushed into her hand and heard Amy's voice in her ear "Mark your arm with this as soon as you look away you'll forget that it's there" she murmured to Rose who obliged and marked her arm just above her wrist.

Suddenly Rose looked down at her arm now why had she drawn a line on her arm? What had she been looking at? Whatever it had been it was gone now there was a loud screech from the direction of the door and the six women turned in unison to face the door.

* * *

**A/N in other news I need some ideas what Doctor Who villain should show up next. what do you think?**


	9. Knock four times

**A/N really short one but i thought i'd post it as an early Christmas gift MERRY CHRISTMAS!\**

* * *

"Ha! Ha!." The Doctor cried as they found the computer sitting on the viewing deck where the could look down on the Earth "Ah.. Well at least they found a way to fix it after the Daleks were gone" Both Doctors said at the same time. Looking down at the once more blue and green planet below them. Then they set to work hacking into the computer to locate the women. A small blip on the floor above them "Yes! Found them" shouted the Doctor. Spinning on his heel "well what do you say we go down there and rescue them and then we find my TARDIS and get out of here for hopefully the last time!" He then ran away down the hall. With John Smith right on his heels.

Jack looked after them and shook his head "He never did wait for anything especially when Rose was involved" and he ran after the Doctors leaving Rory and Mickey behind they shared a look and ran after them.

* * *

The door slid open revealing a man dressed in a smart suit standing on the other side with a cruel smile on his lips and a mad gleam in his eyes. "I figured it was time for you lovely ladies to meet your host!" he said stepping into the room beside Rose Martha gasped in shock and fear and was able to say one word "No!" the man looked directly at her and grinned evilly at her "Oh yes Martha Jones it's me!" he said spreading his arms wide. Rose stood bravely in front of him and looked into his clearly insane eyes "Who are you?" She demanded fiercely. "ooh I can see why he likes you quite a bit of fight I like that it means I'll have more fun breaking you." He smiled at her again "and my name Rose Tyler is The Master!" he threw his hands wide and laughed evilly.


	10. its time to play the game!

**A/N sorry that this update took so long I hit some serious writers block so this chapter is short**

* * *

"Here we are!" the Doctor cried triumphantly brandishing his sonic at the door before them.  
The door slid open with mild protest. "Hello!" he yelled as they all went into the room.  
"The Doctor is in!" It was John who first realized that the room was empty.  
"Rose? Martha? Donna? Sarah Jane? Jenny? River? Amy? Where are they?" he asked looking over at the Doctor who seemed to finally realize that the room was indeed empty. "Hmm this was entirely unexpected." The Doctor said looking around in confusion.

Rose awoke feeling once again like she had been transported by a transmat. Looking around she realized that they were in a different place than they had been before. Sitting up Rose looked around and her heart stopped, she knew where they were, "No… no…not here anywhere but here!" suddenly the lights came on and showed that the Master was standing in the middle of the room, "Places everyone, the show's about to begin." He said giving her a cruel grin.

The Doctor, Rory, John, Mickey, Jack, and Luke came into the room that they had gotten the life readings from and looked around. "Where are they?" Asked Luke looking around at the empty room. The Doctor looked confused and Rory walked forward, "Amy?" he called into the dark room, "Something's wrong the air tastes odd." The Doctor said sticking his tongue out to taste the air, "There has been a transmat activated here within the last ten minutes." He said walking around the room. Suddenly the room filled with the now familiar evil laughter and the television on the wall blinked to life showing the Master's face, "Hello! I'm guessing you've discovered that the ladies aren't there anymore, and well that's because they're here with me! Surprised? You really shouldn't be, now me and the girls are going to play a game! Can you guess which one? I'll give you a hint. It involves trivia!" the Master cried looking like a kid on Christmas morning.  
The Doctor's eyes widened "No." He said his voice a bare whisper, "Not that."  
"Ding ding and the award goes to! The Doctor! It's time to play the weakest link!" The camera panned over the room showing all of the women standing behind podiums, "Joining us today making her return to the weakest link arena is, The Big bad wolf herself Rose Marion Tyler! The forgetful ginger Donna Noble, the woman who wandered the world just because you asked Martha Jones, the one you left behind miss Sarah Jane Smith, your wibbly wobbly timey wimey wife Professor River Song, the I'm not dead yet daughter Jenny, and last, but far from least the gorgeous girl who waited name like a fairytale Amelia Pond! Now it's time to play the weakest link" The Master grinned at the camera and the screen went dark. The Doctor felt like someone had stabbed him in both of his hearts. He looked over at Jack and Jack nodded and they ran out of the room in the direction of the elevator that would take them to the floor that the women had been moved to. As they left the room the didn't notice the statue of an angel standing in the corner smiling.


	11. The Master's game

**A/N okay yeah this one took a while, I accidentally started to many projects, but I'll finish all of the ones I have started before I start another, please read and review, **

**Chapter song, Sound of Drums by Chameleon Circuit.**

* * *

Amy was standing behind one of the eight podiums that were positioned in a half circle around the room.  
The man the Master was standing in the center he had finished addressing the Doctor through the camera and now he turned to Rose who was standing directly across from her.  
"Now it's time to start. Rose Tyler what was the very first thing that the Doctor said to you?" he asked her his eyes glistening with hidden madness. Rose glared at him but sighed, "he said run." she said.

He looked directly at Sarah Jane, "Well Rose got it right, now miss Smith, it's a pleasure, not many people get to meet him again, I guess that makes you lucky. What was the circumstances of your meeting the Doctor again?" he asked Sarah Jane looked back nonplused having seen the planet of the Time Lords, "I was doing an article at a middle school that just so happened to be having some trouble with Krillitanes and he was investigating with his new companion." Sarah Jane told him smoothly not giving up more than she needed to.

He then turned tot Donna, "alright miss Smith got it right now it's your turn Donna Noble. How did you meet the Doctor?" Donna stared back at him unflinching, no spaceman is going to get the best of Donna Temple-Noble, they hadn't when she traveled with the Doctor she wasn't about to let them start, "I was teleported into his TARDIS on my wedding day because my lowlife fiancé was drugging me with huon partials" Donna told him fiercely

Next he turned to Martha, "Correct! Now miss Jones, or is it Mrs. Smith now?" the Master said with a sneer, "what happened the first time you met the Doctor?" Martha watched him warily fear shinning in her eyes. This man wouldn't hesitate to kill her or anyone in this room, "The hospital that I was working in got transported to the moon." she told him looking him in the madman's eyes.

The Master clapped his hands together, "My my, we do have a good group don't we?" Amy glared at him, his arrogance reminded her of the therapists when she was little girl, if he were a therapist she would already have bitten him, though she was fairly sure that if she tried that it would only get her killed by this madman.

He turned next to Jenny, "Jenny what caused the confusion about you being dead?" he asked seeming like he was baiting her into showing him some fault in the Doctor, Jenny shrugged, "I got shot." she said. The Master looked slightly annoyed, "why did you get shot?" he asked the madness flashing darkly in his eyes.  
Jenny smirked, "I jumped in front of the bullet to save my father's life." she said as though it was no big deal.

The Master smiled his face revealing a glow of victory in the back of his eyes, "that's right. Now River Song!" he cried jumping and looking at River who smiled slightly, not seeming affected by what was going on around her, "what was the first thing you did when you met the Doctor for the first time?" he asked clearly anticipating her telling him that she gave up her regenerations to save the Doctor's life but instead she just smiled, "Well I was going through a faze, so I shot his TARDIS." she leaned back smirking at the Master who looked shocked that that was the answer she had decided to go with. Rose looked at her with shock, along with Donna, Martha, and Jenny. Amy on the other hand was trying to keep from laughing, remembering that day clearly.

The Master nodded and turned to face Amy, "Mrs. Williams, how old were you when the Doctor agreed to take you with him ion the TARDIS?" Amy smiled, "I was Seven, but he didn't come back till I was nineteen." she said catching Rose across the way smile lightly as though she was remembering something the Doctor did when she was traveling, "Guess that his driving hasn't improved," She mumbled.

Then the door slid open and the Doctor came sauntering in with the rest of the men following, "Rose Tyler how dare you make fun of my driving." both him and the man in the blue suit said. Then in unison they turned to face the Master, "I would think you would learn by now, not to mess with me." The Doctor said walking forward, the Master pulled out his Laser screwdriver and grabbed Amy around the waist holding the screwdriver to her throat, "You would think that you would learn not to stop and chatter with me." The Master replied just as Amy's foot swung back and hit him in the knee, and bit his hand, the Master cried out in shock as he let go and Amy turned to face him, "you remind me of my therapists I bit them too!" she said placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

The Master looked at the Scottish woman in shock, nobody had ever bit him before. "you bit me." he said. Amy cocked her head to the side, "oh did I? clearly I wouldn't remember five seconds after I did it." Amy said. She heard a chuckle from behind her, and Jack ran up behind him and held his hand knocking the laser screwdriver to the floor and kicking it to Amy, who picked it up without hesitation. "nice toy." she remarked turning it over in her hands. "it's not a toy it's a laser screwdriver." the Master spat, Jack twisted his arms painfully, "hey now that's no way to talk to a lady." he said winking at Amy, who for some strange reason blushed without knowing why, the Doctor came up beside Amy, "stop it, she's married Jack." the next thing she knew she had been caught in a huge bear hug from the Doctor.

And around her Amy heard the others get reunited. Amy smiled and hugged her raggedy man, "never do that again Pond. Never ever do something so stupid again." Amy felt tears run down her cheeks, "I won't. I won't ever do it again!"

Rory stood off to the side watching as the Doctor crushed Amy in a bear hug, he looked like he was never going to let go. He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning he saw River standing behind him, "hello dad." she said. Rory grinned and hugged his daughter. They pulled apart and looked around the room, just as the Metacrisis, or John, scooped up Rose and crushed his lips to hers. All around the room people were running to each other, some kissing, some just hugging, the only ones not partaking, were Jack and the Master, mainly because Jack was restraining the Master.

"don't think I've seen so much relief on any of their faces before." River said, Rory looked at her from the corner of his eye, "you mean you've met all of them before," River shook her head, "no, but the ones I have met, like that charming couple over there, never looked so happy to see each other," "wait they know you?" Rory said, noting that Mickey hadn't said anything about knowing River. "not yet, they will though, remember, spoilers, I can't tell them that I know them." Rory nodded, remembering that for the longest time he didn't know who River was either.

Amy patted the Doctor's back a signal, that basically said, "okay let me go now." and the Doctor did, though he did so reluctantly. Amy noticed that his eyes were wet, "were you crying Doctor?" she asked, he just waved a hand at her, "Humany wumany" Amy laughed. "I've missed you raggedy man." she said. The Doctor looked up at her a sad look in his eyes, "I missed you to Pond." the Doctor snuffled a bit then clapped his hands together, "well then what to do with you?" he said strolling towards the Master. "I think I'll revoke the offer I gave last time, no you won't be in the TARDIS, I honestly think you'd drive me mad. Don't you River?" he said glancing over his shoulder, "of course it wouldn't be a short trip sweetie." she replied. The Doctor smirked and turned back to the other Time Lord. "you see last time I had undone all that you had done, sure it didn't take away Martha or Jack's memories of it, but you hadn't kidnapped several of my friends, torn a whole in the universe and trapped them in a room with a Dalek.-" "or weeping angel" Amy added from behind him. At this the Doctor's expression hardened even more.

"no this time I don't think it would be wise to keep you as you so quickly said, but that leaves the question, what do we do with you?" the Master didn't look in the least bit bothered, he knew in the end the Doctor would just choose to keep him locked in the TARDIS.

The Master didn't look to concerned, "don't you think I know you well enough by now that I couldn't see right through you?" the Master laughed. "you'll grow a conscience and just keep me locked up in the TARDIS until I inevitably escape. Then we'll go through this again. And again, and again. Until one or both of us are dead."

Rose held John's hand tightly, she'd seen this side of the Doctor before, and she knew that you didn't want to cross him when he was in Oncoming Storm mode, so despite what this man had done to all of them, Rose was scared for him. She looked up at John, he had almost the same expression, well it didn't really surprise her, they were pretty much the same person, "not this time, as I told the last person that tried something like this. If you think trying to get to me through the people I love! Is in any way a good Idea. Think again. No I won't feel bad, even if it leaves me the last again, you tried to hurt the people I love. And I can never forgive that, ever."

Rose let go of John's hand and moved forward, she placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "stop Doctor, you need to stop and think about this, before you do something that you'll regret." she said softly. The Doctor looked over at her with wide eyes, she could see the anger drain out of them, as he locked that dark part of himself back inside. The Doctor's shoulders slumped as he turned to face Rose, "he hurt you, all of you." he said, "how am I supposed to forgive him?"

Rose pulled him into a hug, and whispered, "you don't have to. Just don't kill him, there are better ways of dealing with him, that's what you taught me" Rose pulled away and looked into the Doctor's eyes. "besides you could always send him back to the parallel world with me and John, Torchwood's got some real nice prison cells to lock away the unruly aliens that won't leave."

"oh great you're not going to keep me, Blondie and the Clone are?" the Master groaned. Jack pulled back on his arms again. The Master glared at him. "shut it Saxon."

The Doctor smiled at Rose and nodded, "thank you" he said before turning back to the Master. "yeah they are, and their names aren't Blondie and the Clone, it's John and Rose." John walked to Rose's side taking her hand, "I know that, anyway aren't you getting ahead of yourself Theta? Have a look around, do you see any big blue boxes around here?"

The Doctor rubbed his chin, looked around before turning back, and pointing at the Master, "No! But it won't take long for me to find it!" he said the Master smiled coolly at him, "Right then until you do can you have the freak loosen the death grip a bit?" The Doctor was about to give Jack the okay, when the lights flickered, and Amy screamed.

* * *

**Cliffy! what do you think made Amy scream? stay tuned, to find out ;)**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers. **


End file.
